


Salad and Bread Sticks

by UnderTheBedAndInYourHead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dressing, Fluff, M/M, Racheal is mean sometimes, everythingiwriteseemstoinvolvefood, salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead/pseuds/UnderTheBedAndInYourHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico were hoping for a nice dinner full of flirtation and jellybeans. Rachael can't pass up the opportunity to annoy them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salad and Bread Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic, why does everything have food in it?

Nico was down with tonight.

He was able to stare at Percy from across the table while enjoying his favourite restaurant. Nico enjoyed staring at people over bread sticks, or maybe he just liked staring at Percy. Nonetheless, it was just nice in general. Percy would hand him blue jellybeans, claiming that dessert should always come before the main course. Their fingers would brush and Nico could swear that Percy's face turned red every time that happened. He would also blush when Nico intentionally ate a bread stick slowly, pulling it apart and popping pieces into his mouth.

They talked about little things, trying to get to know each other the way they never did before the wars. It was nice and Nico felt himself sink farther and farther into love with this black haired nightmare. Annabeth was out of the picture now at least, the couple having decided that they were better as friends. That filled Nico with more joy than he could express, as Will had put it after one of their many friendship sessions. Will had laughed at him and teased him for days.

This was nice. This was a good thing, just sitting and eating jellybeans. It was a magical night- until Rachael walked in the door of the restaurant. She spotted them with such accuracy that Nico was sure that she had planned it. She slid into their booth, next to a very surprised looking Percy and stole Nico's menu.

"I thought I could find you two here!" She exclaimed a little to loudly, giving Nico a knowing grin.

"Hey Rachael... Why are you here? Sorry. That came out...wrong." Percy said somewhat gracelessly as usual.

"Well, I was a couple blocks away, loitering in an art shop and ignoring my parents phone calls when I suddenly got the feeling that you guys would be here. I figured that I wouldn't mind some company and Percy would be to polite to kick me out of your date night."

"It's not a date!" Nico said abruptly. Maybe to abruptly, as he saw Percy's smile drop a little and his eyes flash with hurt. Nico's heart almost burst in his chest.

"Chill out Nico. I'm just here for the bread sticks." Rachael reached for an especially cheesy one and munched on it almost obnoxiously, crumbs tumbling onto her splatter painted shirt.

The waitress came around to their table,notepad and pen in hand. She was pretty, brown hair pinned up into a neat bun. "Can I start you guys off with a salad and beverage?" Her voice resembled a bell, or an extremely chipper bird. Nico could not understand how someone with this tedious of a job could be this happy.

"I'd like a Coke and a Caesar Salad please!"Rachael sing-songed.

"And you sir?" The waitress nodded at Nico.

"I'll have a Coke and a Garden Salad."

"Me too!" Percy piped up. The waitress smiled at him, almost flirtatiously. Nico glared at her.

"Dressing?"

"What do you have?" Nico said, trying not to growl.

"We have Ranch, Thousand Islands as well as Raspberry Vinaigrette, Greek and Italian." That's when Rachael piped up-

"Oh my gosh! Percy! You should get Italian and Nico should get the Greek! Then it would be like the two of you were eating each other!" She basically shrieked this, people turning from their tables to stare. Percy sunk down in the booth a little, ears red as flames.

"I'll have the Ranch," the two boys said in perfect unison.

Rachael caught Nico's eye and smiled like a deadly predator.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?


End file.
